


Dr. Midget Madman

by MyChem_Horrormones



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, Daddy Kink, Fall festivals, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted House, Horror, Horror Elements, M/M, Smut, Stuffies, Sweetheart!Gerard, dirty talking, spookiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChem_Horrormones/pseuds/MyChem_Horrormones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is coming up; the fall festival is in town. Frank takes a break from the instrument store and plays a school nurse in the haunted house with his partner-in-horror, Hambone.<br/>Pete and Mikey invite Gerard to go to the festival with them; though Pete might've played things too far and bet Gerard to go in alone for 50 bucks... What happens?</p><p>(This story is also available on Wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Halloween is almost here; I decided to take a break from my main fic and wrote this spooki thing as a treat for all of you since I cannot actually give you all real candy in real life.(Don't worry, I'm still working on Problem Major.)
> 
> This is a sweetheart!gerard fic I have been DYING to write for so long, but since All Hallows Eve is coming up I added some horror elements to it. Two of my favorite things together; we'll see if it's a yay or nay.
> 
> Note that there will be graphical descriptions of the haunted house/the said horror elements but I tried toning it down as much as I could so it wouldn't be TOO much, I hope. Also, I have absolutely no idea of how a real haunted house works, so this is all by my complete imagination.
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful time celebrating Halloween! We don't celebrate that here and I miss trick or treating so dearly. Have fun and stay safe to all of you!

(Frank)

Frank loved this fucking job.

He was working part-time at the fall festival’s haunted house, for his two month break from the instrument store. His friend Hambone, who had already been working at the haunted house already came bursting through the store doors one day, shoving a yellow flyer that read _Insane Masters of Horrors Needed_ into his face.

"They're looking for people to do some more scaring," he had grinned. "It's almost October, man. 'Tis the season to be scared fucking shitless. We can finally work together! Let's give them a _real_ thriller."

And so Frank decided to give this House of Horrors a look which was themed School of Horrors this year, and the two men decided that the whole place could be taken up to another level. That day ended with Frank slapping Hambone's hand, agreeing to sign him the _fuck_ up.

They started in September. As soon as Frank had gotten out of the instrument store he went straight to the fest. Things didn't just go absolutely the way they thought it to be at first, though. Turns out that Frank had to start at the entrance being the ticket master while Hambone was already a school janitor inside, mopping up the floors with blood. Despite the crappy face paint he had to smear on face every day, he did his best to lure in any visitors that snuck the slightest look at the house and got their adrenaline running just as they were about to step in.

_"Once you go inside beware of the janitor, there." He said, as he secretly squirted some fake blood he stashed behind the table onto his hand before tearing off the ticket ends."Has to clean up all the guts the kids hurl up everyday with his bare hands. Loves to give hugs. Hope you're flexible enough to dodge." Then he'd hand the tickets back, drenched in red dye. The_ looks _on the visitors' faces._

Like that he managed to have a line full of visitors even if it wasn't even October yet. By mid-september he made it inside, being one of the gut-puking kids. And by mid-october, he managed to have a shift in being the final scare with his partner in horror which was always the biggest, ultimate scare through the whole house. (Or as they aimed to be.)

Frank was playing the role of the school nurse, performing autopsy on his student, Hambone. It's a week before Halloween, when he decided to make this a real 'thing.'

"Dude, I need a stage name." Frank said, lying on the worn out couch in the dressing room. Hambone was getting his props done. "Something with spazz. Psychotic and menacing. Dr. Frank just sounds like a bald 50-year-old family doctor."

"A stage name? What are you, a fucking porn star?" His friend snorted,  
gluing on more intestines. "But hey, how about midget? Perfectly you and you scare off anyone on sight at the store. Singing Misfits to welcome customers is not how it goes, man."

"I've got something to say, I raped your mother today," Frank sang, loud and off-key. "And it doesn't matter much to me, as long as she spread... but hey, midget works."

"You serious? I was just joking, dude."

"Yeah, like," Frank waved his fist around, gnawing on his bottom lip, trying to push it out. "Dr. Midget... _Dr. Midget Madman_!"

Hambone raised an eyebrow, but Frank was doing a victory dance in the middle of the room. 

"It's got this crazy mad scientist vibe, right? But like one that needed to stand on a stool to reach things. Small enough to crawl into your _heart_." Frank was quick into character; that crazed look already on his face, rubbing his hands together. "Thanks bud, you're the fucking best."

Frank was clearly enjoying his new agenda. Hambone could do nothing about it.

"Whatever suits you man," Hambone shrugged. "C'mon, let's try out your new pornstar name."

Frank couldn't wait. The visitors were in for a real treat.


	2. Chapter Two: Gerard's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are very, very appreciated c: <3

(Gerard)

Gee was a bit torn.

Mikey and his friend Pete had wanted to go check out the fall festival in town, and they made him get his ass out the door, because they haven’t seen it in a while. That wasn’t how they put it, but they just haven’t seen him in a while.

Gerard himself, was busy. He had scripts to catch up on, and he was tired from all the nights he stayed up, chugging down mug after mug of coffee to get work finished. But for now, he was done. He had sent out the final script two days ago, so now he was free; he could see no reason to decline Mikey’s offer. He could also take a break from his house. It was also a week before Halloween so it shouldn’t be too crowded yet.

Gerard had spent the morning sitting on the edge of his bed, scrubbing his feet on the carpet. Fall festivals meant pumpkin patches, junk food, and… stuffed animals to win at the games. He turned around, looking at his only stuffie, a pastel blue kitten lying on the pillows looking a bit lonely and… flat.

Well, that stuffie was given to him three years ago by his ex-boyfriend. Since it was the only thing he had left to remember the ‘good’ times they had, he kept it. He still slept with it even when they broke up a year later; the cotton inside was definitely not so fluffy anymore.

Gerard thought that it could use a friend. He’d ask his brother to get him another one at the festival.

What he did not know was that he’d be standing in front of the haunted house at the fest, Pete slinging an arm over his shoulder.

“C’mon Gee, do it or not,” he said, making loud sucking noises on his lollipop in his mouth. “50 bucks.”

“Mikeyyyy,” Gerard whined, looking at his brother, who was stuffing funnel cake into his face. All he did was shrug, which Gerard knew of course was all thanks to the thing Mikey had for Pete.

Pete wanted him to go in. Alone. For 50 bucks. Gerard wasn’t _that_ much of a fragile person; he liked an occasional horror movie… curled up under his blankets with his stuffed kitten. Or better yet, someone beside him to curl up to. But alone? Fuck no.

“Yeah Gee?” Pete teased again. “Or are you a scaredy cat?”

“I- no, I’m _not_.” Gerard huffed, pulling at the ends of his scarf. He had on a black shirt, a leather jacket, and a scarf so long the ends reached his thighs. It was pumpkin orange, with brown stripes, which he thought would be perfect for the day. But the sun was shining high in the sky, and his leather jacket was sucking up all of the heat; there was another reason why he wore the scarf.

“Right,” Pete chuckled, and patted his shoulder, turning around to Mikey. Gerard still stood there, looking at the building decorated like a school being taken over by zombies while chewing on his lip.

“Pete, I need to pee!” Gerard heard his brother call out. 

“You coming, Gerard?” Pete asked. Gerard shook his head.

“I’ll be staying here.”

“Alright.”

The two boys left Gerard still standing in front of the building. _Fifty dollars._ He thought, the idea swirling around in his mind. _He could totally get more than two stuffies, and maybe have extra for art supplies_. The more he thought of it the better it seemed. 

He shifted his eyes from the building to the line in front of the entrance. There weren’t so many people; he could totally get in while the other guys were still in the restroom, seeing that it moved pretty quickly. Six people entered at once. He could totally mix in within the group, and as they came out he’d linger longer at the exit, so it would look like he was alone!

Gerard’s legs immediately moved to the ticket booth, and there was nobody in line. He glanced up at the sign that read: “HAUNTED HOUSE: 5DOLLAR,” and dug his hands into his pockets to find a crumpled five dollar bill. He gave it to the lady behind the table, and she gave him a ticket in return.

Next, he ran to the moving line in front of the entrance, getting in behind it. He constantly kept looking back towards where the restroom was, afraid that they’d see him. Good thing the line really moved _fast_ , another group had gone in so it was their turn.

_Fifty bucks. Very worth it._

“Hey um, sir?” The bored teenager checking the tickets called to him. Gerard blinked at him for a few times; only to finally remember that ‘sir’ was him.

“Only six people are allowed in at once.” The teen said, pointing at the people in front of him. “If you wanna go now you’d have to go in alone.”

Gerard spluttered. “Wait, what?” He looked in front of him. 1,2,3,4,5… The teen was serious. There were six people in front of him. He’d have to go in _alone_.

“Well, I’m sure more people will come,” he said, breathing a little heavily. He tried looking behind him to see anyone who was coming in line. “Like um, can’t I wait?”

“I’m sorry sir, but we’re almost on break.” The teen replied, sending in the group in front of him. Gerard wanted to grab them back. He was alone in line now. “You’ll have to wait till one o’clock.”

Gerard was hyperventilating. It was true; the lady at the ticket booth was putting up a ‘closed’ sign. He couldn’t wait till one o’clock. Mikey and Pete were definitely on their way back now. What was he going to do?

“Can’t you make an exception this time and let seven in?” Gerard pleaded.

The teen shook his head. “Sorry man, max is six at a time. Look, how about I hold on to your ticket for you, and when it’s one again you can come back and I’ll let you in first.”

But he _couldn’t_. He needed to go in _now_. Gerard was absolutely torn now trying to make the decision. He almost wanted to cry.

Cry? No! Gerard shook his head. That does it, he needed to _man_ up, for fuck’s sake. He couldn’t just always rely on everyone; whether it was the six strangers he wanted to go in with or his ex-boyfriend years ago. Yeah. He could _do it_.

“I’m going in alone.”

“You sure, man? I’m serious about holding your ticket for you. I-”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

The teen eyed Gerard a little weirdly, setting up the same sign at the ticket booth in front of the table. Never had he seen someone want to go into the haunted house _this_ urgently. But, he was just there to do his job.

“Alright, sir,” he said, grabbing Gerard’s ticket and ripped off the end. “Have a good time.”

“Thanks.” Gerard replied, shoving the ticket into his pocket. The teen went over to the entrance and opened the metal door, pitch black inside. Eerie sound effects leaked out. Gerard gulped; took in a few deep breaths, and balled his hands into fists. _Oh lord_.

“Thanks.” He said again to the teen, but it came out as a whimper. The teen looked at him a bit worriedly. He glanced behind him again seeing no signs of Mikey and Pete, he stepped inside.

-

“Pete, where’s Gee?”

They were back from the restroom, but Gerard wasn’t there. He couldn’t have wandered off, could he?

“He didn’t go with us, did he?”

“Uhm, no?” Pete replied, coming up behind of Mikey. “He said he’ll stay here.”

“Then where is he?” Mikey scanned the crowd around them.

“Maybe he went off to find something to eat…?” Pete guessed.

Mikey yanked out his phone and began dialing Gerard’s number. 

“ _The line you called is not available right now. Please leave a message after the beep-_ ” 

“Urgh, he left his phone off.” Mikey said, shoving his phone back into his pocket. The two guys stood there thinking in silence.

That was when Pete spoke up. “Oh my god, Mikes… what if he went into the haunted house-”

“What? Why would he go in there? By himself anyways, he can’t even watch a horror flick by himself.”

Pete looked sheepish. “Well uh, I _did_ bet him to go inside alone for fifty bucks…”

“You fucking what?!”

Pete held up both of his hands. “I was only joking! And I don’t think he could’ve really gone in by himself, anyways. Didn’t you say he couldn’t even watch a horror movie alone?”

“Fifty bucks… he did tell me that he needed to get a stuffed animal today, what if he _actually did_ it? You know how his mind can fucking work sometimes.”

Pete looked a bit pale. “I-I don’t know, man. But uh, maybe we should… he looked like he was really considering it when we left…”

Mikey sighed. “Well, there’s nothing we can do now but to wait for him to come out.”


	3. Chapter Three: Frank's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit sad and homesick now since I could've been able to meet Gerard today, but I am no longer in Dallas anymore, or in the states for that matter. But that aside I hope you all enjoy this one!
> 
> This story is mainly in Gerard's POV, so Frank's is much shorter but I think it gives the whole story a more 'wider' view.

Frank was having a blast.

He was having a blast knowing that he was scaring people to the point of tears, but that they were also having a hell of a good time.

The whole haunted house wasn’t the most soundproof; if someone at the entrance really screamed, they’d still be able to hear. It wasn’t like the screams were non stop, so they thought of it as like an extra ‘umph’ to the sound effects.

Their room was pretty dark. Before visitors came in, a red light behind them would turn on, and a smoke machine would start puffing out a bit of smoke. Frank would start doing his act on Hambone, and the visitors would come in. Then when they leave, the light and the machine would turn off, and they’d have an approximate three minute break listening to shrieks as the next visitors walked through hallways of other crazy shit before they arrived.

“Dude, we have 10 more minutes until shift’s over.” Hambone said, softly. The bright light from his phone piercing through the darkness. Another group of visitors just went through; a girl ended up wailing.

“Uh-huh. You wanna go try out that new taco stand next to the corn maze?” Frank replied, in the same quiet tone. 

“I’m starving- let’s just go in all this gore and shit.”

“Aw, come on, I’ll end up having fake blood as another condiment.” Frank said, wiping at his mouth. He had drenched his hand in Hambone’s burst opened guts and smeared it over his mouth. That was how he had made the girl cry.

His friend chuckled. “Man, you wouldn’t be able to even tell the difference in between with the ketchup.”

“When the fuck were there ketchup in tacos?!”

“Salsa, then.”

The two men waited for a while longer. It seemed pretty quiet through the whole facility; there were no screams to be heard. Frank turned around and glanced at the metal door behind them. One of their co-workers would come in and tell them when they were done.

“Hey, hey Hambone.” Frank whispered. Poking at his friend’s shoulder. “Psst. Fuck, don’t fall asleep.”  
“How the frick can I sleep on this metal piece of shit?”

“Do you think there are still people in here?”

“I don’t know man, but where’s Doug?.”

“Maybe he forgot, or got caught up in enjoying his burrito.”

“I don’t think so, bro. The sound effects are still playing.”

This time Frank fished out his own phone and checked the time, squinting.

“6 minutes passed. What’s taking so long?”

“I dunno.”

That was when they heard it. A good honest-to-god, ear-blasting shriek from somewhere, piercing through the sound effects. Hambone made impressed noises; Frank gaped at the general direction of his friend.

“Dude, what the _fuck_ was that?” Hambone mused.

“How do I know?” Frank laughed, because that was _insane_. “Holy shit, it’s like someone was out for their souls.” 

“That sounded like one person; was it a guy or a girl?” 

“For fuck’s sake if it was a dude. That was _really_ high pitched.”

“Like, I didn’t even know this whole thing was that scary. What about the others?”

Their questions were confirmed by the same scream, singular, and much closer to them. It wasn’t as high pitched, but it was loud enough. Their voice broke and it ended in sobbing, then whimpers. A thud came from behind the wall beside them. A part of Frank felt a bit sympathetic for them.

“It’s a dude!” Hambone whispered.

The red light behind them suddenly turned on; the smoke machine also started to puff out smoke. 

“Lay down!” Frank whispered, scrambling to get his props he put on the side. He grabbed a scalpel, and an overly exaggerated syringe; the needle made bigger and pointier than normal. It was also filled with this green transparent liquid, which Frank could squirt out if he wished.

He went over to Hambone lying like a dead man on the metal table, and began fiddling around with the props glued onto his stomach. Smoke surrounded his legs. Now, it was time for their visitors to come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment/kudo! <3


	4. Chapter Four: Gerard's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard in the haunted house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is in 3 days!!!  
> Alright, please be aware that there are graphical descriptions of horror elements in this chapter including blood, gore, spiders. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!<3

(Gerard)

Gerard regretted going in. He regretted so fucking hard.

He began to regret when he walked through the entranceway, bulletin boards you’d see at school on either side of him, torn and smeared in red. He regretted it when he opened the heavy metal doors you’d find at fire exits, with no windows, concealing whatever was behind them. He regretted it as he went through a hallway lined with lockers, that began to open and slam as he briskly walked by, a mechanical hand crawling out of one as he reached the metal doors at the end.

He didn’t want to cry; he just wanted to get through this as soon as he could. Mikey and Pete were sure to be out there already. They’d be there waiting for him so he didn’t want to burst into tears; he would look so fucking stupid. It was all a stupid decision, for stupid stuffies.

Gerard wasn’t crying yet when he walked through the first classroom. ‘MATHEMATICS,’ it had read before he went in. Another robot that was supposedly the teacher suddenly shot up at a desk, making him jump. Books from a nearby bookcase started to rattle.

“ _It’s time for math… kids…_ ”

Mutters of children and giggles filled the room, growing louder and louder. Gerard whimpered and grabbed the ends of his scarf to block his ears, running out the room. He still wasn’t crying. Yet.

That was when he reached another room, ‘BIOLOGY.’ He creaked open the wooden door, and it was pitch black inside. A metallic smell wafted out and he shut it again. _Biology_. Oh no, fuck no, please don’t…

He had to get this over with.

He threw open the door and stepped inside, hugging his scarf and squeezing his eyes shut, hearing the door behind him slowly close, until the fluorescent lights were completely gone. There were unsettling squeaking noises, and the floor beneath him creaked mixing in with his whimpers that could not be muffled by the scarf. He didn’t want this anymore, he didn’t want this anymore; he just wanted hugs and to get the fuck out of here.

Suddenly, he kicked something. He scrambled back and lights flicked on. A _huge fucking spider, with multiple soulless eyes blinking at him_ was _moving it’s fucking hairy legs at Gerard’s_.

He screamed; screamed for real and for good and let all his absolute fright out, feeling his legs fail him. Tears strolled down his cheeks. Soon he collapsed to the ground.

Lights at a corner also flickered on and he puked in his mouth. More arachnids were there, in hundreds. Maybe _thousands_. From puny ones that were scrambling along the floor to even more enormous ones clinging onto the walls that had Gerard trying to crawl out of his skin. But before he could notice that they were all trapped behind a glass box, he was _done_.

He picked himself up and ran. Not minding anything at all and just zoomed through all the halls and rooms. One of the real actors he passed didn’t even have the time to climb out of their hidey-hole. His heart was beating all the way up to his throat; he was hyperventilating and sobbing and a total complete mess.

He screamed again when he reached a janitor in a hall, voice cracking because the dude had smeared some fucking red shit he had on his hands onto his _face_. Talk about being sanitary as a goddamn janitor. He pushed open two more metal doors and reached another hall, with another metal door at the very end. Once he got in he collapsed at the corner, whimpering and sobbing and so, so scared.

He hugged his scarf like it was his stuffie. He needed it so bad, screw man-ing up. He needed comfort, he needed someone to curl up to so, so, badly.

Still, somehow he managed to gather up the energy and courage to limp to the door. ‘NURSE’S OFFICE.’ Gerard wanted to sob even harder.

He opened the door, heavy and hard to push with his remaining energy. The room was glowing red, and there were sounds of someone muttering and… flesh being cut opened. A red light was shining behind a huge white curtain to to his left and it showed shadows; a man performing some kind of surgery to someone, and _blood was spewing_. The man on being giving surgery howled; the doctor cackled. Gerard felt his eyes widen and backed up to the closed metal door behind him. 

He began looking for a way out. Arrows on the floor pointed that he needed to go _behind the curtain_ pass where the insane doctor was. A huge cabinet with body parts blocked his way from just going straight, to where he see was the exit from the sides. He was almost there, out! All he had left was this doctor, then he’d never ever go into another haunted house ever again, and heal his soul with kittens and Disney movies.

He breathed in and out slowly, trying to get his breaths and heart beat even again. He wiped his tears with his scarf, knowing that it’ll need a serious good wash after all this. He straightened his leather jacket; he could do this. He was almost there.

Gerard slowly, oh so very slowly walked to the gap in the white curtain, where the arrows on the floor told him to go. He gulped, and indeed saw someone lying on a metal table, their guts and intestines out in the open with this guy in a doctor’s robe covered in blood just waving around these metal instruments.

He stood there for the longest time to see if the two guys would do anything, knowing that these two were real and not mechanical robots. But they didn’t, and the guy with the instruments just kept on doing whatever he was doing. Gerard took the time to look at him; the dude seemingly to be shorter than him actually if he wasn’t standing on the platform. Also, he looked crazy; this insane, completely twisted look on his face, and he was humming something quite familiar under his breath.

Gerard then took the time to really inspect him. Tattoos sneaked out from all the blood covered on his hands. A _lip ring_ sparkled under the red light. He became totally entranced, losing every ounce of fear and took a step forward.

The guy suddenly whipped his head over to him and the fear got shot back into his veins all at once it made him feel dizzy. His brown eyes were widened, staring into Gerard’s. 

A bloody name tag was pinned onto his robe, “ _DR. MIDGET MADMAN.”_

_“Well, aren’t you a bit late?” The doctor drawled, lips curled into a toothy grin._

He suddenly walked off his platform, and straight to Gerard. There was only a one feet of a distance in between them, and Gerard immediately got backed up to the wall. Suddenly, Dr. Midget Madman took his left hand from behind his back, and revealed a syringe, its needle piercing, pointy, long, and _thick_... 

Gerard felt his head go light and all went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, kudo, if you enjoyed it! ;)


	5. Chapter Five: Frank's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finally meets Gerard ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween final countdown! 2 days left! What are your plans for this holiday? I'm interested to hear! Mine's gonna be hunkering down all the candy by myself while catching up and writing some fanfics. :P It's fantastic it's on a Saturday.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!! <3  
> Please do leave comments and kudos c:

Frank didn’t know how long it took for their visitors to come in but it took _awhile_.

He was just waving his scalpel around in Hambone’s fake blood covered props, the syringe placed on the metal table, for now. The people still haven’t came in yet.

Then, there was finally a door creak. Frank got more into character, mumbling things under his breath and cackling every once in awhile like his script. A mechanic tucked underneath Hambone’s props shot out blood.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw no one. _What are they doing?_ he thought, still doing his mumbles. He could sense at least someone was in. Probably watching the scene projected on the white curtains. Then after a while, someone finally peeked out from behind it. It kinda seemed like a guy. He cackled again.

The dude finally stepped out from behind the white curtain, and just stood there. Frank did his best to try not to look at him, just yet. He kept busy like he was performing a real autopsy. 

_Is this guy alone?_ The thought swirled in his head. It seemed like it, he didn’t seem like interacting with anyone else so that was perhaps the case. Then he would be the owner of that scream. Frank felt impressed, at the guts he had and his lung power.

Suddenly, the guy took a step forward and Frank snapped his head to him, just in time. He pulled off the most maniac face he could. And fuck, it took all his will power not to relieve his face.

The guy standing there looked _wrecked_. Tear tracks glistened on his face, fright written all over. His fingers clutched his scarf that was wrapped around his neck for dear life. His eyes were wide, staring into Frank’s soul, long eyelashes clumped together from crying. He looked small, fragile, and he was _shaking_.

Frank had the strongest urge to run over and wipe his face clean, hug him and cover him in a thousand of fluffy blankets. He _surely_ did not come in very willingly, maybe he lost a bet. But, he still had to keep up with his act.

“Well, aren’t you a bit late?” He said, following his script. But he toned the craziness down in sake of this poor guy.

He swiftly swept the syringe off the table with his left hand and hid it behind his back. He slowly walked off the platform and towards the guy, who looked absolutely _horrified_ and backed up straight in the corner of the wall and the cabinet.

Frank then showed his left hand, revealing the syringe. He planned to just squirt out the green fluid for a couple of times, do his evil laugh and just let the dude go. But the moment he flashed out the syringe, the guy’s gaze was completely stuck on it. His face drained of all color and looked sickly pale and still.

At that moment, Frank turned worried. Before he could do anything the guy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted, his forehead banging on the cabinet along the way. Frank flinched at the loud thump and tossed the syringe aside, crouching down immediately checking his vital signs.

“Dude, dude!” Frank hissed at Hambone. His friend picked his head up from the table and shot a questioning look at him. The creepy sound effects were still playing but they were all just white noise to his ears at the moment. “He fainted!”

Hambone dug out the blood-squirting mechanic from underneath his props and hopped down the table. “Everything fine?”

“He’s still got a pulse and his breathing is still normal,” Frank said. “He should be awake soon.”

“‘kay. You keep an eye on him and I’ll go and get Doug.” 

Hambone went out the door and Frank kneeled beside the guy, taking the time to inspect him. He still had tear tracks on his flushed cheeks, his clumped lashes fanned out on them. He was breathing softly in and out of his mouth, between those pink, plump lips. He looked relaxed.

Even if he only played as a nurse Frank knew his basic first aid. He needed to get off any constrictive clothing from the guy to prevent from any discomfort, or even from the hazard of choking. The scarf on his neck was wrapped pretty tightly, so Frank decided to take it off. Plus, the guy had a leather jacket on; the air conditioning in the whole haunted house was shit. A scarf was just unnecessary.

He wiped his stage blood-caked fingers on his doctor’s robe, trying not to get any stains on the guy. Then his fingers began gently unwinding the scarf of his neck, trying not to move him too much.

It was halfway through when Frank noticed something. It was a pale blue _ribbon_ , tied onto his neck as well. Frank frowned and got all of the scarf off, revealing what was underneath.

Once he took it off a ‘locket’ dangling from the ribbon landed on his collar bones. It was pink and heart-shaped. Frank decided to undo the ribbon from his neck as well, as it was pretty tight around it, too.

He carefully opened the knot, fingers brushing softly against the guy’s neck. The locket was warm in his palm, the ribbon soft and silky. Frank squinted in the bad lighting to read what was written on it.

_Sweetheart_.

Suddenly, the guy began to stir underneath him, raising a hand to his forehead, groaning. Frank’s mind completely forgot about the locket in his palm at once and looked alert; gently placing a hand on the guy’s shoulder.

His eyelids finally fluttered open; orbs staring straight into Frank’s. As he was just about to ask if he was feeling alright, the guy’s eyes suddenly widened and glistened, acknowledging who we was, and began to panic.

“I-I-I… you…” He whimpered, trying to push Frank’s hand off his shoulder, trying to get away from him. Frank hushed him, and just at the moment placed his hand onto the guy’s which was clutching his scarf, rubbing small circles on his wrist with his thumb.

“Hey, hey,” Frank comforted, as gently as he could. “Shh, everything’s okay. I’m not gonna scare you. I’m not gonna harm you.”

The guy finally stopped trying to fight and just stared at him. Frank continued to rub circles on his wrist with his thumb. When he really found out what he was doing he felt his cheeks turn hot, but thanks to the red lighting in the room the guy shouldn’t be able to tell.

“How’s your head?” He asked.

“It hurts,” the guy replied, his voice slightly hoarse. Frank wasn’t surprised. The guy rubbed his forehead. “Here.”

“You kinda bumped your head there when you fainted,” Frank explained. “But don’t worry, my partner’s out to get first aid already, and we’ll get some ice on that soon. Just try not to move too much for me, yeah?”

The guy nodded slowly.

“Are you a real doctor?” he asked, if not a bit lazily. Frank felt this sense of adoration swell up in his chest. Huh. He kept his hand on the guy’s warm one; it seemed to relax him a bit.

“Nah, but I do act as a terrible one.”

They waited for a small while longer when the metal door opened, and Hambone stood there with Doug. Bright light leaked into the room from outside and Frank had to squint. Doug stepped in.

“What happened?” He asked, in his nasally voice. Frank explained it to him all again. 

“Okay, um, take him to the dressing tent. I’ll have first aid over in a minute. This is your last shift, right? Well, uh,look after him. Hambone, come with me.”

The two men left the doorway and Frank was alone with the guy again.

“Alright, I’m gonna need to have you stand up for me… uh, may I have your name first?”

“Gerard.” The guy croaked.

“Okay, Gerard.” Frank tested it out on his tongue. “Get up?”

Gerard just reached out his hand that wasn’t clutching his scarf at Frank. He looked at it for a small moment until he grabbed onto it and knelt down again to support Gerard up, whose knees were wobbling. 

“Do you think you are able to walk?” 

“Uhm, uh,” Gerard mumbled. “Hold me, please?” 

“Alright,” Frank murmured, snaking an arm around Gerard’s waist. “So, like this, and sling your arm over my shoulders.”

Gerard did so and they began to walk. Shuffle was more like it, really. Gerard’s head was kinda tilt to the left so it was sort of leaning onto Frank’s shoulder. It felt pretty nice.

They left through the exit, so it could be said that Gerard had finally gone through the whole haunted house.


	6. Chapter Six: Gerard's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard meets a 'new' someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally sorted my life out and found the energy to update this. Halloween is obviously over but hey, the spooky part's pretty much over so I guess I made it before Halloween cx 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Lots of love<3

Who knew a gorgeous man would be hovering over him when he had fainted in the hell of a haunted house? Not him, of course.

When he had opened his eyes the man was hovering over him. There was warmth on his shoulder, and warmth went to his cheeks when he felt it.

But then he remembered why he had fainted; the beautiful man was Dr. Midget Madman, the doctor with the utterly _disgusting_ needle…

Adrenaline had pumped back into his system, panic blinding his eyes. Dr. Midget Madman then put a hand over his; another extra feeling of warmth.

“ _Shh, everything’s okay. I’m not gonna scare you. I’m not gonna harm you._ ”

His voice was a huge fluffy blanket, wrapping itself around Gerard. He found himself just trusting him at once, just basking in all the warmth. 

So that was how Gerard was then lying on a couch in the dressing tent holding an ice pack to his forehead. The first aid guy who came to take a look at him told him that he was pretty okay, no concussion; just a small bump he needed to keep ice on. Dr. Midget Madman’s friend went out to get lunch, so he watched the doctor’s arms as he got some of his makeup off. He had taken off his doctor’s robe and was now only in a bloody t-shirt, the tattoos littering in his arms visible and flexing with every movement. Gerard was a bit intrigued. Then he thought about how he had also wrapped that very arm around Gerard’s waist, like a big hug. Gerard wouldn’t deny that he was having good feelings toward the doctor. He was very caring and showed nothing but kindness to him so far; as long as he didn’t have that needle in hand.

And he had a ‘particular preference’ of being cared for; but God knows how many relationships turned into nothing because of it.

Anyway, Gerard was feeling all comfy and snuggly and really _warm_ , sort of sinking into the couch. He inspected the other man, watching him toss away tissues that were tainted red.

“...doctor?”

It took a small moment for him to turn around, arching an eyebrow at Gerard. 

“Hey, how’re you feeling? Uh, haha, my name’s Frank, and I’m no doctor.”

“Okay.” Gerard looked up at him. _Frank, Frankity Frankie_.

Frank looked at him for a couple of more seconds until he strode over and took the ice pack from Gerard’s hand.

“Here,” he said, sitting on the edge of the couch. He unraveled the cloth that was wrapped around it. “Let me change this for you.”

“Uh-hm, Frank?” Gerard said. Frank hummed, grabbing a dry cloth from the small table side the couch.

“I… I have a question for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

Frank stared at him for a moment, ice pack in his hand.

“I don’t see why not.”

“D-don’t you find me a bit… weird? A bit… abnormal?”

Frank just frowned.

“I personally don’t know much about ‘normality.’ Look, I work as a school nurse performing autopsy on a student. Everyone’s different, I don’t think there’s something that’s specifically ‘normal’ and something that’s not.”

Gerard was still a slight bit inconvinced. Inconvinced that Frank wasn’t freaked out by him. He was well aware that he wasn’t in his ‘adult zone.’ The zone he went into when he faced the multiple challenges of society. He just needed to slip out of that zone for a length of time, like an itch that needed to be scratched; so that was why he had dug out his necklace from the wicker basket that had been hidden for years in the back of his bathroom cabinet. It was a release he really craved. Yet it pushed so many away.

“It’s not like that it’s- _I’m not exactly very ‘adult’ right now_ , if you haven’t noticed.” 

Frank just continued to look at him. “If you’re trying to ask me if it bugs me or not, I can tell you that I don’t mind it _at fucking all_.”

Gerard stared back into his eyes, and bit his lower lip. Well, he didn’t usually do this; no one actually did, but he placed a hand on Frank’s thigh to level himself up and smashed his lips into the other man’s.

Frank made a surprised noise and placed a hand on Gerard’s neck. Anxiety filled his veins. What if Frank didn’t mean it this way? What if he was just really nice and was just doing his job? Was he stopping him?

But his questions were gone the moment he felt Frank snaking his arm around his waist again, making him straddle his lap, pulling him closer in. He felt a thumb caressing his neck, soothing him once again as Frank slowed down yet deepened their kiss; turning it from being a rush in the moment into something sweet, as if he wanted to cherish it. Gerard curled both of his hands on Frank’s chest as he was about to explode, cheeks feeling on fire. That lip ring was digging into his own lip; and it was almost electrifying.

They finally broke off after they needed some air, him still in Frank’s embrace. They were leaning onto each other’s foreheads as they panted softly, Gerard’s eyes screwed shut, feeling Frank’s warm breaths on his lips. 

“Now, what was the rush, _sweetheart_?” 

Gerard’s breath hitched at how breathy and low Frankie called him that, and how _he_ was the one who made him sound like that. He suddenly then remembered; he backed up a bit and brought a hand to his neck, eyes widening at Frank when there was nothing.

“Hold on right there, princess.”

Gerard’s heart hammered at that and Frank gently got him off his lap before he stood up and went towards the other side of the room, picking up the hell of a doctor’s robe that was all crinkly from just being bundled up there, digging into the pockets of it before he came back.

“Here,” in his palm lay the locket, the ribbon also kind of crushed up. “I had to take it off when you were out, didn’t want you to choke.”

Gerard slowly took the locket from his palm, looking at it. Frank sat down beside him and watched. 

“Tie it for me?”

“Of course.”

Frank took the locket back from his hand again and wrapped it around his neck, finishing up with a perfectly tied bow in the back. Gerard squealed and jumped a little on the couch, touching it.

“Ooh, thank you Frankie!” It was great to have somebody help him put on his little necklace again. All he could do by himself was tie it in the front and then move it to the back again, which always made it loosen up a bit. But with Frank it was just right.

Frank just smiled delightfully at him, and bent down to grab the ice pack abandoned on the floor. 

“Now, but there is one thing I found a tad ‘weird’ about you,” he said, as he placed the pack back on Gerard’s forehead. “Why’d you go in there alone, babycakes?”

“Oh, umm,” Gerard felt his face turn hot again, in shyness and also in embarrassment, for that question. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to say. He began playing with his scarf on his lap.

“...hope you don’t mind me calling you that?” Frank hesitantly asked, when Gerard didn’t reply. This he had to giggle at.

“No! I mean, I don’t mind at all. I l-like it a lot,” Gerard smiled a bit at Frank, who stopped looking a little worried.  
“But it’s… I’m stupid.” 

Gerard then let his hand trail to Frank’s other hand which was resting on the couch, and started playing with his beautifully tattooed fingers. 

“Hey, hey,” Frank frowned. “You’re not stupid.” He set down the ice pack again and brushed Gerard's hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ears. His fingers left a cold and slightly wet trail on his forehead.

“But it really _is_ ,” Gerard insisted, pouting. He looked straight into the other man’s eyes as if to fully persuade him. “I’m dumb.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Frank raised an eyebrow. His voice had a slight warning tone and it made Gerard shiver. “You can be a silly little princess; we’re a little silly sometimes. But not dumb. Not stupid.”

Gerard felt his heart flutter and he couldn’t find himself saying no to Frank at all.

“Okay,” he half mumbled, pouting a bit more. “Well, Mikey’s friend Pete… _Mikey!_ ”

It was then he acknowledged the existence of his companions to the festival, who were definitely looking for him by now. Just as Gerard was about to leap off of the couch two familiar heads popped right in from the tent entrance.

“GERARD!” Mikey exclaimed running over to his brother, Pete close behind. “We heard you fainted! Are you alright? What’s wrong with your head? Ugh, Pete you’re so stupid!” he punched his friend’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Gee,” he apologized, looking guilty. “I didn’t think you’d take it seriously, but ah, yeah, I’ll still give you those fifty bucks.”

“It’s fine, Pete.” Gerard replied, doing his best to wipe off all the guilt on the other guy’s face. “Oh and guys, this is Frank. He helped and cared for me a lot and he’s very nice.”

“Thanks, dude.” Mikey said to Frank, who smiled. “So uh-m, oh, you got your locket out again, and uh, oh.” His gaze moved from Gerard’s neck to his hand, which was still holding Frank’s.

“We’re off to get some lunch, and maybe go onto some of the rides. Are you alright enough to come?” 

“I,” Gerard replied, gazing at Frank. He was still holding his hand. “I think I might just be around here for the rest of the day; the rides seem too tiring.” 

Mikey and Pete just gave him this knowing look. Well, of course that definitely wasn’t the main reason why he didn’t want to go, but his energy was quite drained in the haunted house anyway. 

“Alright, turn on your phone; I’ll call you when we’re done.” Mikey said, nudging Pete. “See ya.”

“Bye, Gerard.”

Gerard waved goodbye to the both of them as they left the tent. 

“So I assume that the one with the liner is Pete…?”

“Yeah, and the other one is Mikey, my younger brother. Pete bet me to go in the haunted house alone for fifty bucks and well…” Gerard scratched at the back of his neck. “I was just thinking how much I needed it, and just went in.”

Frank raised an eyebrow. “Then what was so important that you absolutely just needed to have your soul spooked out in order to get?”

Gerard felt his cheeks burn hot again. It was _very, very_ dumb.

“M-my kittenstuffieneededanewfriend…” He mumbled.

“Stop mumbling, princess, I can’t hear what you’re saying.”

“My kitten stuffie is lonely and it needs a new friend. I wanted to use those fifty bucks to get it more friends…”

Frank started cooing at him, and Gerard’s cheeks only turned a few degrees hotter. He turned away, embarrassed, but Frank pulled him in, and planted a sweet little peck on the nose.

“Don't be embarrassed, you’re so fucking adorable.” Frank murmured, stroking the ribbon on Gerard’s neck.   
“You know, how about I make it up to this little darling for scaring him so much. Let’s go get some lunch, and I’ll give you a tour around the festival for the remaining day… maybe grab a couple of _stuffies_ along the way…” He ended in a smirk. Gerard’s eyes widened.

“...or does that sound too _tiring_?”

“Oh, Frankie!!” Gerard exclaimed, crawling into his lap to give him a huge hug. “No, I’d- I’d _love_ to go. Thing is, you weren’t horrifying when I first saw you. It was that needle; I _hate_ needles.” Gerard traced the collar of Frank’s t-shirt and shuddered. 

“But… I do _love_ your tattoos very much.” He added quietly, finger trailing to his arms, tracing what seemed to be the Lady of Sorrows.

“Yeah?” Frank replied, sort of twisting his arm around to give Gerard better access to the colorful ink. “Well I got a lot more around, maybe I can show you some other time. And how did you see me at first, then?”

Gerard puckered his lips and stared at the other man. Then he slid off his lap and began to yank at his sleeve.

“C’mon Frankie, kitten is getting very lonely and I’m getting hungry. People will start to be crowding at the stands already!”

“Alright, alright.” Frank chuckled, grabbing the ice pack now almost falling into the cushion. “You still need this.”

“Bleh.” Gerard scrunched his nose. Who needed that when you got to spend a whole day with Frankie? Someone who didn’t run away and with all the love and care he was giving, that bump was gonna go away in no time.


	7. Chapter Seven: Frank's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm well aware that this story is already out of season; but screw rules even if it's out of season I hope it's still good B)
> 
> I'm trying my very best to update my main Problem Major, it's half written but I'm having trouble connecting the plot. I'll work it out soon, sorry for all the wait! Lots of love!

Well, as much as he thought his job was awesome, he never thought that it would be _this_ awesome.

Life was unpredictable; that can be both fortunate and unfortunate at times, but now it was just beyond outstanding. He met an adorable guy today. And who knew that adorable little cupcake _Gerard_ would lean in and _kiss_ him? Frank was not gonna lie, he wanted to hang on the phone for hours and squeal and gossip and just show it off to people like he had just lost his lips virginity, though of course it wasn’t. One of his high-school friends Jamia would probably be super eager to squeal along into her phone that would be burning her ear lobe, but Frank wasn’t sure if she’d changed much from the times and well, he wasn’t a fifteen year old girl either so he didn’t need to do that.

And besides, he has got a whole day to take the sweetheart beside him who was still tugging on his sleeve around the festival, and get him all the stuffies and candies and junk food he could ever want.

_Bzzz. Bzzz. Sweet lovely death, I am waiting for your breath-_

“Hold on, sweetie,” Frank said, taking out his phone. “‘sup ‘ambone?”

“Yo dude, I’m at the taco stand. What do you want?”

“Hey, listen, um just get what you want, don’t worry about me.”

“What? Are you on a diet?”

“No-no, it’s just- I’m kinda busy with Gerard, now.”

“Who’s Gerard? Oh, that guy, right?”

Frank nodded before he remembered that Hambone could not see him through the phone. “Yeah.”

“Well, it’s not problem at all, man. I can just go back and give it to you; y’now, I can also get him something if he wants.”

“No,” Frank replied. “We’re actually going ourselves, really. I promised him to take him around the festival for the whole day.”

Hambone cracked up on the other end. “A private tour with the infamous Dr. Midget Madman! _I’d_ like one.”

“Dude, I’m totally serious.”

Hambone chuckled. “You like him, don’t you?”

It didn’t even come out as a question, just a flat out statement.

“I-”

“Dude, s’okay. I can most definitely see that that guy thinks you’re attractive, at the very least. He kept looking at you.”

Frank blushed at the memory. After first aid had arrived in the tent Frank stood behind the man inspecting Gerard. He watched him sitting on the couch, seeing his eyes constantly drift from the floor, to the man in front of him for a split second making him look the slightest bit cross-eyed, then up to meet Frank’s eyes, only to quickly move back onto the ground again with his face turning scarlet. Not to mention he was always doing that tiny pout which Frank supposed he really loved to do. And well, as for himself, he thought it was just fucking _adorable_.

“Y-yeah I noticed that.” Frank cast his eyes at Gerard, who was now at one of the stands talking to a lady. They were both giggling. He turned around, back facing Gerard and spoke as quietly as he could for him not to hear, but loud enough for Hambone.

“ _Dude_ , he fucking _kissed_ me.”

His friend then did something on the other end but he didn’t really quite get it, because it was all just a bunch of noise and… screeching? Chaos.

“OH MY GOD FRANK FINALLY.” Hambone boomed over the phone, Frank had to lean away a little. “How long has it been? 2 years? 3 years? 4 maybe?”

“Shhh quiet down, fucker! I don’t need the whole festival knowing about my dating life!”

“Okay, okay. Oh man, I’m totally interrupting your date right now, yeah? Like, he’s beside you?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Frank rushed, hoping to end the call before Gerard came back.

“Oh fuck- okay- you go have fun. Woo him, okay? Fucking _whoooooo_ him. Use your charms Frank, use your- your _magnetism_ ; not your horror charms but like-”

“ _Dude_ you’re speaking like I’m doing witchcraft; what the fuck, bro. I got it, I’ll woo him, alright? Catcha later I really need to _go_.”

“Go get him, Frank! GO GE-”

Frank ended the call and hurriedly shoved his phone into his pocket.

“Who are you going to woo?”

Frank’s eyes widened and turned around, meeting Gerard standing in front of him. Both sides of his hair were tucked in behind his ears, eyes wide and curious and just _innocent_ , as his voice was. His little blue necklace stood out on his pale neck, in contrast with his black leather jacket. _Such a beauty._

“I- I- I didn’t…” Frank stammered, not knowing what to say. He wondered how much Gerard overheard the conversation. “I…”

But Gerard was pulling on his sleeve again towards the stand with the lady. 

“Then, come on Frankie,” He said. “The nice lady said that she could weave us flower crowns just like hers if we pop all the pink balloons! Come on!”

Frank’s mind immediately cleared of all thoughts and went along, feeling his first mission he needed to complete. He’ll pop all the pink balloons for Gerard. Well, he wished. Just because he worked there didn’t mean he had the time to hone his skills on minigames.

The smiling lady handed them both two baskets each with six darts in them. There were ten balloons stuck on the wall in front of them each, three pink ones among seven green. 

“Oh, so we’re each doing one? Not together?”

“Yeah!” Gerard smiled brightly. “One for you, and one for me, silly. Then we can both wear crowns!”

Alright, Frank was still very up for that. He wasn’t sure about how good he was particularly at darts, though. But he might as well just give it a try.

Turns out that Gerard was very good it. He only used up four of them, only accidentally popping one green one. He immediately hopped over to the lady and got his flower crown, making happy noises. Frank focused back on the balloons, picking up a dart and aiming.

He was pretty spot on, the dart flying out of his hand and popping a balloon. Well, a green one right underneath his goal. He then tried aiming higher, Gerard watching intently beside him, ending up hitting the wall on top. His palms got a little sweaty and threw another one, popping another green.

His fourth throw finally popped a pink one in the middle and Gerard cheered for him. But his fifth one popped another green. He had one dart left. 

“If you hit another green you’ll get the bunny stuffie,” Gerard explained, scrunching up his nose. “The last two pink are kinda sticking to each other; try aiming a little left…?”

“Well, let’s get the bunny stuffie then!”

“Noo, it’s...weird.” Gerard giggled.

Frank looked up at the stuffed animals hanging from the ceiling, seeing the bunny. It was pink, had an x for its mouth, and for some reason it looked very… lumpy. Almost like a voodoo doll with multiple tumors. But it _seemed_ decent, at the very least. He placed a hand on his hip. “It looks okay; what’s wrong with being weird?”

“...What if I said it reminds me of you?”

It took a few seconds for him to realize what Gerard had said. 

“Hey! How the hell does that resemble me in any way!” Frank mock offended, poking Gerard’s nose. The other man giggled and leaned in to hug him, resting his head on his shoulder a bit before pulling back.

“I was just being silly. I think you’re really beautiful,” Gerard said, blushing again, toying with the flower crown in his fingers. “But come on, then we can wear flower crowns together!”

Frank sighed but smiled, heart warming up and really focused on aiming to somehow pop both pink balloons with one dart. It flew out of his hand…

...and popped a green one.

“Here’s your bunny, sir!” The lady came up beside them and held out the ‘special’ stuffed animal, grinning wide. Frank groaned and took the lumpy thing in his hand.

“Sorry I couldn’t get a crown, Gee,” He smiled a bit sheepishly at the stiff ears of the bunny. “...let me put that on for you?”

Gerard nodded and handed over the crown, ducking his head a bit for Frank to place the crown perfectly around his head. 

-

After that little game they went on to get some lunch, which was that taco stand. Gerard wanted to try it out as well. He was okay with everything as long as Frank gave the stuffed animal a name.

“Soo, Frankie, have you got a name for it?” He asked, as Frank carried two tacos to their table. Frank groaned.

“S’ugly.” Frank muttered, sitting down.

“Spugly it is!” Gerard cheered, placing ‘Spugly’ on the table. Frank considered telling him that he was just commenting on how the bunny looked, but then shook it off as it wasn’t a bad name for the stiff toy.

Gerard was looking a bit dreamily out at the corn maze beside the stand which was closed right now, a hand under his chin.

“I wish I had my tutu right now.” He said, and Frank nearly choked on a piece of avocado.

“A tutu?”

“Yup,” Gerard smiled at him, picking up a tomato from his taco and put it in his mouth. “It’s pink and pretty and poofy but really, really, twirly. It’s fun to wear.”

Frank couldn’t help imagining him twirling around in a pink tutu, along with his flower crown and his little necklace. He’d look like he was a fairy that belonged among the meadows with his pixie nose and small upturned mouth. Maybe he’d wear stockings the same pastel blue as his necklace, with garters-

Frank’s imagination abruptly ended when he bit into a particularly hot jalapeno. The other man even made it hard for him to not choke on or have his mouth burned off by a small lunch.

-

After their tacos, Frank had the perfect place in mind for a little dessert. There was a cutesy ice cream stand around the corner, much to Gerard’s delight. Frank took glimpses at the stand every morning as he headed on over to the haunted house, so he wasn’t affected much by all the pink and glitter. Gerard’s reaction though, was what had his heart turn into marshmallow fluff. It was all squeals and big grins when their ‘Very Beary Banana Split’ was served; each scoop of ice cream decorated like little bears with two oreos on either side for ears, and a face made out of chocolate. Frank would be very willing to throw his bank account at them and buy all the beary banana splits just for Gerard’s cute noises and expressions nibbling on the cookies.

Then, they came along to a cotton candy stand next to some skeeball booths and decided to get one. When Gerard stuffed bits of the sugar in his mouth Frank decided to take a chance; brushing loose strands out of his face, tucking them behind his ear, half experimentally to see what he would do; to see if he would blush to be exact. Frank had seemed to develop this sense of amusement in seeing the other man turn pink; it was far too precious to take his eyes off it. And as predicted Gerard turned even redder than the confectionary in his hands, hiding behind the fluffy thing. In response he tore off a small bit and fed it to Frank, and as hard as Frank tried he found his heart racing and fluttering, face heating up. They stood there smiling shyly at each other like a couple that just started dating in high school; some bystanders couldn’t help cooing at them. It was fucking awesome.

What wasn’t so awesome though was Frank’s skills compared to Gerard’s at all of the _games_. Gerard kept pulling him over to play all sorts of things, and it turned out that he was not only good at darts, but also archery, croquet, shuffleboard, bean bag knock down, ring toss, literally everything. Even when they have an extra chance or ring to toss thanks to Frank knowing some of the workers there from being one himself. Now this was kind of ‘ruining’ his plans of getting all the stuffies the other man could possibly want; because of him they’d already lost two much cuter stuffies than Spugly and gotten handfuls of candy instead.

He wasn’t really even treating the other man anymore; he was just keeping him back from getting those stuffed animals he wanted. Frank sighed at this as he tossed out the last and extra ring, the ring hitting the bottle instead instead of going over it. Gerard comforted him a bit by rubbing on his arm, with a sympathetic smile.

This wasn’t what he had in mind. But then it struck him- he wasn’t good at this, but there was one thing he was always the master of. _Horror_.

“Hey Gee, how about we go play that corn maze tonight?” He asked, after they left the stand, retrieving another handful of candy. Gerard pouted his lips a bit and rubbed at his nose.

“The corn maze? Okay…” Gerard said, if a bit hesitant. 

“You’re okay with that, yeah?” 

“...I don’t see anything wrong with a corn maze.” Gerard replied, frowning a bit in confusion.

Frank hummed in agreement, smiling. He was happy that Gerard was okay with it. The corn maze opens just as the sky starts to turn dark, and the festival at that time is crowded with more people, the haunted house and the corn maze being the top two attractions then. The line squiggles around in front of the field, and as you enter the maze they hand you a flashlight, and the fun begins. A man with a chainsaw might just chase you through the dark as you’re waving your light around rather than using it, or it could be a game of creepypasta and you’d be shining your flashlight in Slenderman’s face.

Frank would hold onto Gerard’s hand and guide his way through, not letting any of the scares in the maze possibly get him. He’d be the one to protect him in the dark and be there for him; he found that he really wanted that.


	8. Chapter Eight: Into the Corn Maze (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair finally go into the corn maze.
> 
> Frank's a huge horror geek, but he sucks at mazes.  
> Gerard's awesome at mazes; but he sucks at horror.
> 
> Will they ever make it out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all of you!
> 
> There are some more horror/gore elements in this chapter, but all toned down as well. Also featuring two of my favorite horror characters Leatherface and Freddy Krueger, hope you enjoy!

Frankie promised him they’d go play the corn maze tonight. Gerard wasn’t a bit sure why the corn maze only opens at night, perhaps it was under maintenance. Anyways he didn’t think too much about it. Anything with Frankie was nice.

And also, he was spoiling the fuck out of him. His tummy was full of sweets and ice cream and funnel cake, and it made him giggly when they played around as they were sharing. 

But with all the treats; what made Gerard’s heart do cartwheels was all the tiniest things he did. Tucking his hair behind his ear as they were eating cotton candy, wrapping his scarf around him as he scrubbed his hands together in the chill, adjusting his flower crown for him when it got caught in his raven locks from the breeze. It made him feel loved; he was being loved again, despite what his ex had said to him.

“Frankie,” he said. They were strolling past a same row of stands again. It was late afternoon, the sun slowly starting to turn orange. The smell of pumpkin spice and roasted chicken wafted through the air and everyone around them were all happy, enjoying themselves. There were no frowns to be seen. “I… thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?” Frank asked. “The day isn’t even over yet.”

The day. Over. Gerard felt a wave of sadness wash through him, as these enchanted moments were going to pass by. “For everything. Today. It’s been awhile for me.”

Ahead of them was a pumpkin patch, with children giggling while blowing bubbles on top of the hay bales. Frank nodded towards there.

“Let’s go sit down.”

They chose a hay bale a bit off to the side, away from the crowd. It wasn’t until Gerard sat down when he felt all of the day’s excitement weigh down on him, leaving his eyes droopy and a huge yawn to his face. Frank rubbed his shoulder, and it felt really relaxing.

“Do you want to rest for a bit?” He asked, softly. “You can lay your head in my lap if you want. Spugly can be your pillow.”

Gerard rubbed his eyes and hummed, holding Spugly to his chest. He plucked off his flower crown from the top of his head and placed it on Frank’s instead as he lied down, preventing it from getting crushed. Frank sort of leaned over and adjusted his scarf to cover him like a blanket. Taking the time, Gerard’s eyes drifted from his focused hazel eyes, down to his nose, then all the way to his pink, parted lips. He gulped.

“Frank? What are we?” He asked, if a bit groggily. He might’ve not even remembered what had just left his mouth, but he stared into the other man’s eyes till they met his. 

Frank had a small smile playing at his lips. He had a hand carding through Gerard’s hair and he was fighting hard not to fall asleep.   
“Well as far as I know, you’re quite the adorable little prince.” Gerard felt the scarf turn too warm all of a sudden, but he still locked his eyes with Frank’s. “And well, I’m a crazy school doctor murdering the kids. A prince and a psycho. Doesn’t that make quite a pair?”

Gerard snuggled in closer to him.  
“What is today, then? A vacation, a… job?”

Frank was still slightly leaning over him, his eyes softening at his words. “It… can be whatever you want it to be. It can be a vacation, a dream, a job, a date…”

“What do you think, Frankie?”  
Gerard was full on staring into the other man’s eyes, searching for the answer. 

“...I’d very much like to call it a date, but I’m not sure if this is actually a dream or not.”

Gerard felt his heart _tremble_ , almost. He resisted the strongest urge to cling onto the other man and never let go.

“If I called it a d-date, would you hold my hand?” He clutched at Frank’s fake-blood-stained shirt. “I-if I said it was a date, would you k-kiss me?”

“My god yes, Gee, _yes_ ” The other man groaned, and Gerard surged up to kiss him. Frank held him up by the shoulders as they pressed their lips forcefully together, the other hand sneaking down to intertwine with his. He let out a tiny squeak and the other took advantage of that, kissing him even deeper. Frank tasted smoky and sweet; Gerard found himself loving it more than ice cream.

They broke apart when they needed to catch their breath, hands still intertwined in each others’. 

“C’mon, let’s go check out the fun houses, and then to the corn maze, alright?” Frank said into his ear, huskily. Gerard gulped and nodded eagerly. He put Spugly safe in the pocket of his jacket and they went off.

-

The thing about fun houses in festivals and carnivals is that in some there are so many of them scattered everywhere, some of them are always nearly empty. And Frank took advantage of that.

He pulled Gerard along behind him as they moved close together to this funky one named ‘Bubble House.’ There was no line in front and the girl behind the counter was obviously counting down to the end of her shift. 

The first ‘round’ was to go through a maze, and the walls were made of green clear glass panes so it was hard to go through. They giggled along as they weaved through it, Gerard laughing when Frank hit his foot at a dead end. They began to grow frustrated when they still haven’t found the exit in 10 minutes.

“Frankie, I think we’re going in circles.” Gerard whined, following the other man who was leading the way. Frank hit another glass pane. 

“Hold on, I know we’re almost there, we’re almost-”

“Frankieeeeee.” Gerard drawled out. Frank scratched at his head as he contemplated two ways to go.

“Okay, this way.” 

“We already went this way _twice_ before.”

_Poing_.

“Ow, god damnit, why do they still light the room with green walls and floors with green lights in a _green_ glass pane maze.”

“Ah Frankie I kno-”

“C’mon then it’s this-”

“No, Frank that’s-”

_Bang_

“AHA! This one!”

“ _Frank-_ ”

_Poing_

“Who the fuck can get out of this?”

“FRANK.”

Frank finally turned around and Gerard grabbed at his collar and collided their mouths. He groaned, and their kiss deepened with their tounges twisting and dancing together. Shit was getting hot and the glass panes would start steaming up.

“I didn’t want to raise my voice,” Gerard said in between pants. “but I just wanted you to know, the way is over here.”

Frank nodded and it was Gerard’s turn to lead the way, going through a passage the other man failed to see. They got out of the maze in a matter of seconds.

“God you are so fucking good at this.” Frank muttered, and leaned in to kiss Gerard again.

“Hm, mazes or kissing?” Gerard literally purred, smirking.

“Maybe both. Let’s get out of here.”

The rest of the house was easy to go through. It was just a case of moving stairs, tunnels and trippy rooms of mirrors and paintings of bubbles. The clean mirrors got a bit stained by Frank making out with Gerard against them.

“So this was the main reason this place was called ‘Bubble House’?”   
Gerard asked. They reached a hall filled with bubbles on the floor, the exit just at the end. Frank hugged him from behind.

“Your hair is all sticking up.” Frank giggled. “Y’now, we should let people know we made it through this house with the terrible maze.”

“Oh god,” Gerard’s eyes widened. He turned around and got attacked in the nose with bubbles by a very giggly Frank.

“For a second there I thought you were going to tackle me down and make out on the floor or something.”

Frank’s eyes darkened at that, and it shot a jolt down Gerard’s spine.

“Heck yeah, let’s do that.”

Frank threw the rest of the bubbles on his hand at him, and he shrieked. Gerard kneeled on the floor and attacked back, but Frank started tickling him.

“Frankieee!! Hahaha- n-NO! We’re gonna- we’re gonna- hahaha we’re gonna be all wet!!!” 

“I don’t care.” Frank sing- songed, continuing to dig his fingers in the armpits of the thrashing man on the ground.

“S-stop! Ha-ahhaha people are gonna seee!”

“I don’t care about that, either.” Frank replied, moving to straddle Gerard as he was now panting from laughter on the floor. Gerard met the eyes of the other man over him, cheeks flushing up with his heart throbbing.

“Bubbly.” Frank’s lips curled up, wiping some of the bubbles away on Gerard’s warm face. “Bubbly, cute prince.”

Their lips reconnected for the millionth time in the fun house, never seeming to ever tire from it. Gerard groaned and grabbed onto the other man’s shoulders, Frank’s hands supporting him on either side of Gerard’s head.  
They were pretty sure people were looking in at them, but like Frank, Gerard’s didn’t give a flying fuck.

When they exited, giggling as they had when they entered, they found the girl at the counter was staring wide eyed at them. There were computers in front of her, and each showed the footage of the security cameras from every room.

“Oh fuck, she saw it all didn’t she?” Gerard giggled uncontrollably. His back was all damp as well as his hair.

“Hm, you’re _my_ little prince.” Frank murmured, squeezing his hand. “C’mon, the corn maze!”

-

The lights at the entrance of the corn maze were on, and people were crowding over there. Frank gripped onto Gerard’s wrist and they both rushed over, like eager puppies.

They stood there in line, waiting for the maze to finally open. Gerard placed his flower crown back on his head again, thankfully having Frank wear it through the fun house. 

“Frankie, it looks a little dark.” Gerard said, looking past the field. The only lights there were were at the entrance, the field otherwise completely dark, until yellow beams of light started shooting out.

“They’ll pass out flashlights.” Frank replied.

There was… something in the air around them, Gerard thought. No, it wasn’t love, that has been around for the day now it was air itself. There was… an extra hint of excitement radiating off of everyone. Something adrenaline-running about the fact their only light source was a flashlight.

Gerard stood on his toes and looked around till he saw a sign. In bold letters, it wrote “PLEASE DO NOT ATTACK THE MONSTERS THAT MAY APPEAR IN THE MAZE.”

“There are going to be _monsters_ in the maze?!”

Frank then looked a bit sheepishly at Gerard, biting on his lower lip. The line was moving rather quickly. 

“Y-yeah. It’s okay though, I mean. It’s not too scary but um, if you don’t _want_ to that’s completely fine, um-”

“No silly, I’d love to,” Gerard grinned. Frank seemed to let out a sigh of relief. “...as long as I won’t have to go in alone.”

“Don’t worry, sweetcheeks.” Frank kissed his nose. “You won’t be alone- I’ll cut open whoever dares to hurt you’s stomachs back in the haunted house.”

“Ew, Frankie.” Gerard said, but he giggled in amusement. They grabbed the flashlights the people handed them and went in the maze.

-

They switched on their flashlights as soon as they got in. It doesn’t seem too bad, Gerard thought. The flashlight was very bright, could light up meters away from them, and the chatters of other visitors could be heard. Talks and some laughter, until the starting of a chainsaw rumbled through the field and people began to scream.

“That fast?” Gerard squeaked out. He was running on half fear and excitement, making him grip onto Frank’s hand and arm. The sun hadn’t fully set yet so fortunately it was still visible to see where they were going even without flashlights, so if they had to switch them off it was still okay.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s move this way I think they’re over there.” Frank was slightly panting, as they walked briskly through pathways. Though to be honest Frank quite wanted to go in the direction where the chainsaw was.

“Are you sure we should go in your way?” Gerard giggled a bit. “If you don’t remember we almost couldn’t get out of the- AHH!”

Right as they were about to turn at a corner their flashlights shone into a face covered with a mask made of what seems to be _skin_ and stitches, their hair gray and sticking in all sorts of directions. Damp rags covered their body and what their hands held…

was a sticky, rumbling chainsaw.

“RUN!!”

Gerard blood ran frozen and he was fast on his feet and had gone bolting as soon as the light hit the horrendous mask the man had on, hand gripped so tight on Frank’s wrist his knuckles turned white. Another band of people had been behind them and were running too, the terrifying rumble of the chainsaw chasing from behind. Gerard swore he felt it cut off some of the hairs that stood on the back of his neck, and a hand gripped onto his shoulder. In shock, his legs turned jello and his flashlight fell to the ground.

“FRANKIEEEE!!!”

A warm hand covered his mouth and an arm slung around his waist. Then he was dragged into the corn stalks, some of the leaves scratching his face. He was then turned around and met the grinning face of Frank’s.

“Frank.” He panted, and threw himself on him, hugging and needing comfort from him. The chainsaw noises out there had faded away, so they must’ve already left. Frank rubbed his lower back.

“Did you see who that was?” Frank murmured, amusement clear in his face. “That was Leatherface, in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre series! That costume was exactly the same. So fucking rad.”

“I’m being scared shitless and you’re still here musing about how awesome their terrifying looks were?” Gerard pouted.

“Yeah,” Frank chuckled. “Don’t worry, I got you. It was sorta on my bucket list to get chased by that dude.”

“Are you not scared at all? We’re not even supposed to dive in corn field, are we- doh, I think I lost my flashlight!”

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Frank smiled, arm still around Gerard’s waist. “I got you, alright? I got you.”

The couple walked out of the corn stalks again, and Gerard’s flashlight was really nowhere to be seen. 

“My flashlight’s gone. Leatherface must’ve took it! What’ll happen w-when we have to return them and I don’t have mine? Will I have to go find him again? The sky’s turning dark-”

“Shhh,” Frank cooed, calming the other man down. “We still have mine. We’ll find our way out. And I won’t let Leatherface near you. He could cut my hand off if it’s needed.”

“I don’t want your hand cut off, your hands are pretty…” 

By now all they could do was go in random directions, hoping not to encounter anymore freakish things again. They saw from another path away skulls suddenly rolling out from the corn stalks, stopping at other visitors’ feet. A pile of… moving slimy things that shimmered in the light nearly had Gerard climbing over Frank.

“Hey, there’s a tower over there. We can go see where the exit’s at.” 

They carefully made their way towards the wooden tower in the middle of the maze, turning their flashlight off when needed. People with flushed, smiling faces were running around, sharing routes and where even more characters were at. There was Michael Myers, Hannibal, Pinhead, Frank grew more and more excited.

Eventually they reached the wooden tower. Running up the creaky stairs they reach the top where other people were at, discussing the route to go.

“People are already out.” Frank said, seeing another pair run through the exit. 

“Frankie, look.” Gerard said, pointing down at the field. “There’re some mannequins there; so once we go down we’re gonna turn left, pass them, uh, try to escape the demons dumping blood over people?!”

“I see,” Frank nodding. “We could just cut through the field there and get out.”

“Right, right, right, come one let’s _go_.”

But as they turned around, a lady beside them screamed and pointed at the stairs where they came up. Blood was dripping down in between the wooden planks of the roof of the tower, and a man with a snarl on his burnt face in a red and green striped sweater and a fedora, flashed his blade-gloved hand at them as he blocked the stairs. He stared straight at Gerard.

“Freddy Krueger.” Frank whispered, and Gerard blacked out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads up to you the next chapter is going to be the last one. (Finally amirite xD) But be sure to anticipate some smut! Which I'll be writing for the first time!
> 
> Problem Major readers: It's been too awfully long, I just cannot work out how to connect the story together without making anything to 'sudden.' I won't put it aside and I'll still continue to work on it but just know for the quality, it will take another longer while. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do leave kudos and comments!! <3<3


	9. Chapter Nine: Into the Corn Maze (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to split this into two parts because what the fuck, this got extremely long and I don't know how I even did it. But hope you still enjoy it!!  
> Smut should be up soon :))  
> Hope you enjoy and please do leave kudos and as many comments as you like!!

Gerard assumed he hadn't passed out for long because things were still the same when the realization of where he was went back to him. And he was glad he didn't, for that matter, because Freddy Crayon or whatever really just loved to slide his bladed fingertips together. The blades created shrill sounds, which sent shudders down Gerard's spine like nails on a chalkboard.

"You alright?" A concerned voice spoke in his ear, the warm body behind him shifting. Gerard realized he was sort of being dragged as Freddy was taking a step towards them. The heel of Freddy’s shoe hitting the wooden boards made a loud clack. "You fainted again."

"Don't laugh at me." Gerard muttered when he heard the breathy chuckle escape from the other's lips. He regained footing on the floor and they were inching slowly away from the horribly burnt man, circling the column that stood in the middle. 

Slowly, everyone shuffled, watching the horrible figure like a hawk eyeing its prey. Until some people had reached seemingly close to the stairs and began to bolt. The loud clatter of people stomping down the stairs was like thunder sending the flock of people scrambling, including Gerard and Frank.

That is, they moved a little too fast, and Freddy was leering by the entrance again. _Slk, slk, slk_ , went the blades.

"NO, no, no, don't- don't-"  
Gerard squeezed his eyes shut, the metal blades snipping and sliding just next to his ear sending ripples of shudders down his spine, and after that he felt his head a bit lighter and his flower crown had dropped onto the wooden stairs.

"Gee, your crown-"

But Gerard did not care about his crown. His sweaty hand that was cold from fright gripped tightly onto Frank's warm one and literally ran down the stairs, almost tripping at the bottom. 

He ran, legs almost tripping each other at every corner, never letting go of Frank. The corn stalks brushing into his face every now and then. Somewhere in his mind remembered that they had made a plan, but not when he could still hear the metallic taptaptap...

"Dead end!" Gerard exclaimed breathlessly, when he was forced to skid into a stop from the wall of corn in front of him. He lungs were heaving hard from all the running, and he was getting light-headed again.

"Hey, Gee, shhhh. No one is chasing us; it's alright." 

Gerard felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace. He leaned close to it, burying his face into his neck, breathing in Frank's smoky scent. It was reassuring. He felt a hand running through his hair, and they were rocking slowly back and forth, the panic immediately slipping away like the daylight around them.

"I'm getting so overworked, huh?" Gerard chuckled a bit after a while, though it came out a bit thin from screaming too much. He cleared his throat a couple of times. "This is kind of a... horror-boner kill, isn't it." He pulled back to examine Frank's face.

"What? No," Frank snorted a tiny bit. "I like watching you."

"All scared and screamy?"

"It's adorable, but it wouldn't be nice to laugh at you now, right?"  
Frank winked, and Gerard poked out his tounge at him.

"Meanie."

The night had fallen by then, and without the sun the chill dug deeper into their bones, especially when they weren't running. Gerard visibly shivered.

"It's getting dark Frankie... turn on your flashlight?"

"I would but I tried telling you it flew out on the way, baby."

Before Gerard could really process what he had said, suddenly, a low, guttural chuckle came from behind them, making the pair jump.

They whirled around, and it was a silhouetto of a bulky devil with long, curled, hair, hands outstretched towards them.

In total reflex Gerard squeaked and plucked off a corn cob from one of the stalks and hurled it towards the creature, hitting it right on the head.

"Ow!" The devil yelped, rubbing his head. Gerard and Frank just watched him. His horns, a headband actually, got knocked off onto the ground. He picked it up and put it back in place after he dusted it off. "Hey, that wasn't very nice."

"Frank, he's out of character." Gerard whispered, a bit too loudly.

"Heck yeah I am. I'd rather be out of it than being _corned_ to death."

Gerard grimaced. "Sorry."

The devil then waved it off, and turned around to where a flashlight was shining on the ground.

"I just wanted to let ya know you dropped this," the demon crouched down and picked the flashlight up. "Man, these are expensive. We lose about 10 of these each night and all the charges come outta our paychecks."

Frank took the flashlight the devil handed to him and shone it on the other subject. 

To be honest it was really just a man, smeared all over in red paint, wearing those kind of $5 halloween devil costume you'd find at the supermarket. His long, curly hair—greasy or wet— Gerard couldn't tell, and there was a plastic water gun in his left hand. 

"Are you done shinin' that in my face?"

Frank adjusted the flashlight so they could see each other without anyone's eyeballs getting burned off.

"So, you know," the man said, swinging the watergun. "This is quite the awkward situation. I'm supposed to be drenching you with this 'blood' they say," he did the air quotation marks, head bobbing from side to side. "But I'unno, you're too much of a fine dandy to have that, mh?"

Gerard fidgeted when he realized that the man was straight talking to him, his hazed eyes focused on him. As much as they could focus it seemed, because Gerard bet the man was drunk.

"N-no..."

"Well then!" The man said a little loudly. "I'll tell you you'll like this... because this isn't blood, it's a food coloring-strawberry-vodka-kool-aid concoction." The man tapped the side of his watergun and his face split into a grin, red-stained teeth reflecting off some of the light. "It was strawberry kool aid, but I like to add a little zing to it."

The man then tipped back his head and squirted the fluid in the watergun into his mouth, red fluid dripping down his chin. Gerard mindlessly took a step back, gripping harder on Frank's hand. To be honest the man in front of him was creeping him out more than Freddy. Frank squeezed his hip.

The man let out a noise of satisfaction after swallowing with a big gulp. Red was smeared all around his lips and his grins were really unsettling. His eyes only ever laid on Gerard and they were trailing, up and down... up and down... when he had stopped at his neck, and Gerard's blood ran cold; his necklace must be showing.

"I'm sure you'll like it, sugarpie. Give it a try." 

"Just, n-no thanks-"

"Ah, I understand you wouldn't wanna drink outta this plastic shit. There's a nice bar 'round the corner-"

Gerard's ears blocked out all the words the man he was saying when he felt arms circling his waist, pulling him in. He couldn't help but smile when he felt Frank's chin rest on his shoulder.

He felt warm, protected.

"I think this is enough for one day, don't you think, Gee?" Frank said, loud enough for the man to hear. "Let's go home to that Star Wars marathon."

Gerard's heart fluttered. "Y-yeah, and—and I'm tired."

The man stood there, looking like he was putting the two and two together. Part of Frank was actually afraid that the drunken man would turn angry and possibly hurt them from the refusal, but it turned out alright.

"Well, that sucks but I guess I'll just have to find Bobby then." The man said. "Oh yeah and I totally forgot. I'm Bert, the drunken ass dude from the corn maze. I'll escort you two out if you need."

The pair silently let out a breath of relief, and nodded eagerly.

"That would be nice... thanks, Bert."

-

Bert zigzagged through the maze like it was his own house. Squirting some of the red stuff on people and into his mouth every now and then, he rambled on and on and on on who knew what about. People were screaming and running about, the dirt grounds covered in sticky red footsteps.

"Here's your stop," Bert announced, as they reached the exit. "Wellll, I hope y'all 'ave a good evening. Tell Betty or Roger or whoever the fuck is behind the counter that Bert was a great devil."

"Thanks." Gerard said, and smiled a tiny smile. He was just glad to be out.

Bert waved them goodbye as they walked out, squirting the watergun in his mouth again as he disappeared back into the cornfield.

-

They walked, still hand in hand, slowly with really no place in mind.

"Are you hungry?" Frank asked.

Gerard shook his head, "I ate a lot this afternoon."

A woman asked if they'd like to buy some homemade spice. They walked some more.

"Did Bert, uh, make you uncomfortable?"

"Well..." Gerard shrugged, "he certainly creeped me out more than Freddy did."

Frank nodded. They walked some more.

"I'm sorry, I should've done things a bit earlier."

"No, it's alright. You did just enough."

Gerard dug his hand into his pocket, feeling Spugly's lumpy ears. They walked some more.

"Did you have fun though?"

"Hm, yeah. It was still fu- REAL fun, despite all I did was scream and faint, heh. Haha." 

"No, well okay, but like, I meant the whole day."

"Oh... yeah it was... it was... I really, really, enjoyed it."

By that time Gerard had realized what all the awkwardness was, and why both of their hands suddenly felt too clammy. There was no denying that the day was bound to come to an end, and that that was the moment. Neither of the two knew what should happen next after the day, or that they knew, but neither of them knew how to voice it.

They were walking nearer and nearer to the grand exit of the fall festival, made out of hay and wood with a smiling scarecrow saying, "See You Next Year!" on the top, but Gerard knew sure as hell that he didn't want to wait till next year to see Frank, and Frank sure as hell didn't want to either, but the problem was neither of them knew what each other thought...

...and this problem wasn't gonna get solved if they just kept on walking.

"Frank," Gerard heard himself say. Or squeak like a tiny mouse. He held his breath for a few minutes until he realized the other man didn't even hear him.

Goddangit. "Frankie," Gerard called a little louder, cheeks bursting into flames like the charcoal of a barbeque stand beside them. (Of course not literally) This time the other man turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I- I- I-" Gerard stammered, and he was sure he looked like those wound up toys. Frank just stared at him, eyes filled with hope, almost, like he was urging him to say it, but Gerard could just be seeing things.

Anxiety surged up his veins and still, all Frank did was stare. They were gripping their hands so tightly together like what they were wanting to say were building up inside of them—Gerard burst.

"Caramel— uh-huh, I mean, I want," Gerard coughed. “I want um, a c-caramel apple...?”

Frank blinked rapidly for a few moments, obviously taken aback. He cleared his throat before pointing out to the side.  
"O-oh. Uh sure, there's some over there..." 

What?

FUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Gerard felt his mind screaming at him as he was being dragged along by Frank toward the stand of ungodly sweets. He didn't even like to eat caramel apple, the whole thing being too big for him to stuff into his mouth; not to mention the caramel always getting stuck in his teeth.

He should be caramel-appled to death for such silliness; it's as ungodly as the fruit staked with a plastic stick; his kitten stuffie was going to laugh it's cotton stuffing out of its beady eyeballs.

He wanted Frank, not goddamn apples!

"Uh, two please." Frank said to the woman as handsome as ever.

"Share one with me...?" Gerard asked, putting on his doggy eyes and pout.

Frank stared at him a bit longer than required. "Uh yeah." He bit his lip for a split second. "Make that just one, then."

Gerard watched the lady wrap the big thing in plastic and seal it up with a piece of twine. He said a small 'thank you' as he took the apple handed to him.

He just held it in his hand as they walked away from the stand, Frank eyeing it every now and then.

"You aren't gonna eat it?"

Gerard twisted and twirled it around in his fingers, acting like he was contemplating it. A brilliant idea came to mind.

"I was hoping we could share it... when we're having that Star Wars marathon...?" The last of the sentence drifted off into a question. Gerard stared up hopefully into Frank's eyes.

He wanted to celebrate for being so smooth. But not when he didn't know if Frank really meant it or not.

All that happened was a grin. A huge grin that had his eyes shrinking up a bit. A grin that said hey, I totally fucking meant it!

“Fuck- really?”

“Really!”

"Yeah," he said, the grin never wavering, and Gerard giggled stupidly. "Yeah, cupcake. Let's go."

All the nerves melted away into nothing, and then they were running towards the exit, like they just couldn't get out of there fast enough.


	10. Be My Babyboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive!  
> I am finally able to say this baby here is completed. Now, this overly took longer than predicted. You've all hung on for a long time, dearies. I wish I could give you all some chicken nuggets.  
> As this is the first time I've ever written smut (though I have read plenty, lol):  
> 1\. It's so fucking cheesy xD  
> 2\. The 'experience' has been an interesting one. There were so many times I opened up this story to write it only to close it right away. Such an innocent smol bean! :O  
> But here is my sin for you all. I hope you all will like it :)

Frank led the way to his small black car, opening the passenger seat for Gerard like the true gentleman he was. Gerard even did a little curtsey before crawling in.

"Frankie!" He squealed, looking at the albums that were piled on the seat. There was Black Flag, Misfits, but on the very top was Eddie, grinning up at him.

"Iron Maiden, huh," Frankie said as he got in the driver's seat, slamming the door shut. He turned the engine on, cranking up the heat by turning the knob. "Well, pop it in."

So on the roads was a car blasting The Prisoner way too loud, then with two men singing along to Bruce Dickinson's almighty 666's (Not to forget the super scream in the beginning.) They chatted on endlessly on music, their childhood, and how Frank actually managed to swerve around a cat in the middle of the road when they drove into the neighborhood.

 

“Alright, it’s this one, Frankie.” Gerard pointed out the window to where his house was. Frank nodded and parked the car. The music stopped abruptly and the pair became aware of how quiet the neighborhood was.

“C’mon, it’s cold.”

Gerard ran up the front stairs and fumbled with the key, Frank close behind. Excitement thrummed through his veins again, his scarf and his clothes turning all too hot again.

“Um, make yourself comfortable on the couch. I’ll get the popcorn ready, ah-” Gerard hopped a bit on his toes. “Ooh, if you don’t mind grabbing the movie on the shelf over there and uh, put it in.”

Frank hummed. “Don’t get yourself worked up, there. Let me help you.”

“No, no, you’re the visitor Frankie. It’s already enough of me to ask you to put the movie in.”

Seeing his stubbornness already when they were deciding whose house to go to, Frank decided to just leave it and let Gerard do his thing.

“Alright, you go ahead.”

Gerard skipped off to the kitchen, while Frank sauntered over to the shelf full of plastic movie cases. He chuckled.

Half of the shelf was full of sci-fi movies, while the other half was full of those sappy chick flicks. There was a small portion of horror in the corner that was particularly dusty. Frank found the corners of his mouth unable to drop as he imagined Gee all curled up under a fluffy blanket on the couch, blushing like crazy at the most cheesiest and chiché moment while watching romance.

He grabbed the first episode of Star Wars, as they were doing a marathon,popping it in and turning the tv on. There were some clinking sounds and a microwave beeping coming from the kitchen, and a squeak emitting from the man busying in there.

“You alright there?”

Gerard scurried out with a big blue bowl full of popcorn and set it on the coffee table.

“Okay, you-” he placed both hands on Frank’s chest. “Relax.” He lightly pushed the man back and onto the couch, the other man falling willingly down onto the fluffy cushions. His cheeks started turning scarlet. “And uh, I-I’m gonna change into something more… comfortable, if you don’t mind…?”

Gerard bit on his bottom lip, looking at Frank, waiting for a permission, his little sweetheart necklace standing out on his neck. Frank felt oddly buzzed up on it. He nodded, and the other man scurried upstairs.

“Hurry up, the movie’s about to start!”

-

Gerard felt his cheeks flare up and he couldn’t wait. In the dim room he went on over to his drawers and opened it up. Under his more ‘usual’ shirts was what he had been looking forward to wear all day: his skirt.

He took off his too-tight pants; his boxers as well. Skirts didn’t go with boxers. He opened up his underwear drawer, and decided on a simple, soft, snug yet comfortable pair of white _panties_ that had a pink little bow in the front. As for a shirt he put on a white AC/DC tee that was way too big for him, making his pink skirt appearing even shorter. A pair of white stockings wouldn’t hurt, either.

There was a bit of an uneasiness that was churning in his stomach. What if Frank didn’t like it? Was this all too much? Gerard chewed on his bottom lip and examined his outfit in the mirror. He felt… pretty. That made him smile. He turned around and grabbed his kitten stuffie, tucked between the pillows. If Frank didn’t like it, well, at least they had a wonderful day together.

Gerard walked slowly down the stairs, watching the other man on the couch, leaning to get some popcorn. The bottom of his shirt rode up and there was _ink_. Gerard gulped. He recalled earlier that day when Frank said he had more other than on his arms. He really wanted to see them all… and touch them. _Taste_ them.

He crept down the rest of the stairs and tip-toed up to the couch, and covered Frank’s eyes from behind after putting his flat stuffie on the couch.

“Whoa, Gee, you done changing?”

“Y-yeah.” His voice stammered a little. Removing his hands, he stepped back and Frank turned around, getting a whole view of him.

“Holy shit.”

“D’you like it…?”

There was no response, because Frank was transfixed on his pale thighs, that just _needed_ to be grabbed red. The skirt covered up nearly nothing and Frank had to force himself not to crane his neck to peek. _What was underneath?_ His baby blue collar stood out even more with his white shirt, and he looked so shy, so small, so _vulnerable_ , his stocking clad toes scrubbing against each other in nervousness. The deep blush blooming on his cheeks… it all sent pleasant jolts down Frank’s spine.

“I-if you don’t like it I-I can go change.” Gerard stuttered, praying silently that Frank liked it. At least accepted it.

Seeing the other man in such a nervous state; Frank tried his hardest to not just blurt out anything the lower part of his body was trying to get him to say. Fuck.

“ _Babyboy_ ,” Frank purred, and that immediately drew a response from Gerard. “You look fucking adorable.”

There was something about the way Frankie drew out that _babyboy_ that had Gerard just wanting Frank, with a sick desire of just needing to please him. A feeling in his heart that just made him want to hug Frank so tightly to him and never let go.

But then, what if Frank would think he was too clingy and his wants… too creepy?

As for Frank, the lower half of his body was getting even more interested in what was in front of him as each second passes. It left him to want to just bite and kiss on each inch of pale skin, to trail his hands up his stockings under his skirt…

But then, what if Gerard would feel hurt? What if he mistaken Frank in only wanting his body? It was their only first date...

They both stared at each other awkwardly, both of their wants reaching out to each other, only to be blocked by doubt and endless questions.

“Uhm, movie…?” Frank coughed instead. 

“Oh y-yeah.”

As Gerard came around the couch, Frank quickly grasped the huge popcorn bowl from the table and put it on his lap, spilling one or two of the snack. Gerard gave a questioning look, to which Frank responded by patting the seat next to him.

Both men stared blankly at the television, because Frank was praying _please Gerard doesn’t think more of that_ while Gerard was cranking his mind on _is he hiding something…?_

A hard on.

Gerard’s eyes widened when that fucking light bulb appeared above his head. Why was he hiding it though? Gerard looked at Frank, a small sinking of his mood. Did he not want him, actually?

There was only one way to know and it was to test it. Frank felt Gerard looking at him and turned to face him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m just a bit cold…” Gerard said softly, eyeing a neatly folded blanket on the other side of Frank.

“O-oh, I can—”

But it was too late, Gerard was already leaning over Frank’s lap on his knees, reaching for the blanket Frank surely noticed slower than actually needed, making his bum right in front of him. _Oh my fucking god_ Frank groaned internally, and did his best not to fucking crane his neck to peek at the skirt lifting up and burned his eyes at the screen.

Gerard sat back up on his feet and studied Frank’s face for a bit. He seemed so focused on the movie. Gerard pouted and covered himself with the blanket.

Around 30 minutes after Gerard’s little failed plan he got impatient. He already could memorize the whole movie even _backwards_ and all he wanted was Frank. The popcorn bowl was empty and the man was still cradling it.

“Frankie,” Gerard whispered, not to startle the focused man.

“Yeah…?” Frank answered, a bit distant.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Sure, why do ya—”

Gerard suddenly pulled the stupid big bowl away from his lap and put it back on the table, and straddled Frank’s lap. The man half yelped but Gerard sealed it off by bringing his lips onto his. Frank melted into it immediately and it turned to a makeout session, their tongues twisting and dancing together.

They broke off for air, foreheads leaning against each other, panting with their eyes closed after what was the most intense compared to the sweet kisses they shared earlier the day. Frank had his hands gripping on Gerard’s hips, and Gerard has his on Frank’s wrists; he can feel it, under his skirt; his eyes open a tad bit as he rocked back and forth just the slightest bit—

“Gerard, Gee, stop,” Frank said, and they pulled their heads back to see each other, “I-I can’t…”

The way the look on Gerard’s face crumpled made Frank’s heart shatter. “Y-you don’t want me…?”

“No, no, baby, that’s not what I meant,” Frank reassured, cupping the other man’s cheeks. “I want you so, so, much. But I don’t want to hurt you. It’s only our first date. I don’t want you to feel like everything’s rushed.”

“Do you think we’re too rushed…?”

“Honestly, it’s all up to you, babyboy,” Frank said, pecking Gerard on his lips. Gerard shuddered at the pet name again. He loved it so much.

Frank caught it and he smirked, letting his game out, “you like it when I call you babyboy, yeah?”

Gerard whimpered and nodded, cheeks flushing up as he felt hotter and hotter. A dominant Frank was coming up, and Gerard felt like he was turning into putty under his stare.

“Does this little babyboy want it? Is this little sweetheart craving it?” Frank murmured under his breath as he hooked a finger under Gerard’s necklace… and they darted toward the bedroom.

-

Their tongues were tangled together in a fight the second they entered the room, the two men twirling together like in a waltz before Frank had Gerard lying on the bed, crawling on top of him not long after to continue their kissing frenzy. It was powered with lust and adoration; neither of them could get enough.

In a blur, Frank had gotten Gerard’s shirt on the ground and the only remaining clothing on himself were his boxers. Gee’s fingers were scrambling to get them off when Frank took ahold of his hands.

“Wait, wait,” he panted, Gerard’s wide eyes staring up at him. “Ah- slow down, baby, we got all night.”

He leaned in to his ear and whispered, “ _I wanna let you really feel this._ ”

Gerard let out a small whimper, then moaned as Frank was kissing and sucking on his neck, grinding his hips just the slightest bit. His hands trailed to the back of Frank’s head and pulled, making the man hum against his burning skin. Gerard could just feel Frank brushing against him under his skirt, and he wanted it so bad, but he also wanted Frank to have it as well, so he grinded up, hard.

A low moan emitted from the man above him, and it spurred Gerard on, making him mewl uncontrollably into Frank’s beautiful tattoos as they continuously rubbed against each other, pants mixed with moans.

“Not gonna last long if you keep _humping_ me like this,” Frank panted, making Gerard have to bite back a groan. What surprises them both next is that their positions were suddenly flipped around, Gerard crawling on top of Frank instead.

“Gee…” Frank starts, but Gerard had him shut up by licking small strips on his bare tummy, right below his belly button. He trailed lower and lower bit by bit right until the waistband of his partner’s boxers, and looked up innocently into the half-lidded brown orbs watching him.

“Y’now…” A shy expression washed over Gerard’s face. 

“ _I really wanna be your good babyboy, daddy._ ”

“My fuck, baby,” Frank groaned, feeling hot all over. Gerard’s _face_. “Fuck. Fuck yeah, be a good boy for daddy.”

And with that Gerard finally got to pull down the boxers that should’ve been off a while ago, and licked a long stripe up Frank’s girth before going down on it in a agonizingly slow pace, the innocence of his eyes and his necklace on his now hickey covered neck almost ironic.

And all Frank could do was run his hands through the raven locks, pleasure trembling through his body he almost could not focus on the beautiful lashes fanned out on Gerard’s tinted cheeks. A warm, fleshy hand was wrapped around his base as Gerard sucked and swirled; the skirt covered bum half in the air in front of him was too much to handle. Frank just wanted to come right then and there but _Fuck_.

“C’mon baby, yeah,” Frank sighed, pulling Gerard back up for a kiss, the sweetness of the other man’s lips mixing with the taste of himself. He rolled them back to the position where he had Gerard beneath him again. “Let daddy take care of you now.”

Gerard pointed to the bedside table and Frank got the lube from the drawer. Inside the drawer was… a variety of dildos and _tails_. Holy shit. The man under him let out a small whimper of impatience so he quickly refocused and dipped a generous amount of lube onto two of his fingers. Frank settled a hand on Gerard’s side and went under his skirt with a nod of permission… _panties_.

“Dressed all up and ready for daddy, huh?” Frank cooed, running his fingers gently on the edges. Gerard whined and squirmed impatiently, the light touch slightly ticklish which made him shiver and rub his covered legs around daddy’s sides. With that Frank made his way to Gee’s hole, and prodded at it before eventually slowly inserting a finger in to the knuckle.

Gerard let out a breathy whine— one finger turned to two, and by the time he reached to three his own dick was rock hard and his prostate was getting rubbed at a torturously slow but firm pace, Frank’s hand a firm grip onto his thrashing thighs.

“Frank, daddy, _pretty please_ —” he moaned, soft gasps in between his words. “I’m ready- I’m unghn.”

Frank obliged and removed his fingers from the trembling man. 

“You sure, baby? I don’t want to hurt you, and you also hit your head—”

“Daaaaaaaddddyyyy—”

Frank had to let out a chuckle and leaned in to plant another small kiss on Gerard’s lips. 

“My perfect, pretty, babyboy.”

Frank grabbed hold of the lube and completely coated himself, moaning at the contact. Gerard watched him half-lidded, drinking in the sounds. 

A pillow was stuffed underneath Gerard for more comfort as Frank pulled him a little closer. Without any more hesitation Frank began slowly slipping in the head into Gerard’s pink, slick hole.

Gerard’s moans and small _ah’s_ filled the room as he was slowly being filled up, almost at a torturous pace. His nerves felt all on fire. He could feel every vein and skin with each drag. Frank leaned in about halfway and covered Gerard with more butterfly kisses, from his neck all the way up to his forehead, asking him if he was alright.

Frank on the other hand was trying the hardest not to get too lost in it, as he wasn’t small and the last thing he ever wanted was to hurt the beautiful man beneath him. Constant clenches with the heat and the _wetness_ made it an absolute heavenly bliss for him.

Finally their hips connected and they both released a small breath, smiling at each other. They let their lips dance again, both of their hands roaming and exploring each other’s bodies, letting Gerard get used to it.

“Are you okay, sugar?”

“Daddy- yes, please move.”

“If you ever need to stop just tell daddy, baby.”

Frank began slowly rocking into Gerard, _mmm’s_ escaping both of their mouths. It was such a moment to savor.

“Mmh- ahh- faster daddy-”

Frank didn’t wait for a splitting second to pick up his speed, thrusting into Gerard making his moans grow louder.

“Fuck- you like this don’t you, babyboy? Ahh- mmhm- feels so good squeezing daddy’s cock.”

Gerard responded with a long, low, moan, the dirty talking making him ridiculously hot.

“Ugh, fu- d-daddy you’re making me so hot— fuck your babyboy, daddy.”

Then all of sudden Frank knew he hit that spot when Gerard threw his head back and let out the sluttiest whine ever, squeezing his thighs around Frank. It was an angel sprawled in pure fucking bliss in front of him— and he was making those sounds.

“Yeah, sugar,” Frank drawled, curling up his tongue at the r. He seemed to fit in this daddy role so well and he was only stepping up his game. “Daddy’s found your little precious sweet spot, didn’t he? Come on, take it all in baby, I know you can.”

“Ugh yes daddy I can take it please, harder-”

He pulled out and flipped Gerard around, only to drive right back in. This time his thrusts were at an agonizing slow pace again… only to pull out almost all the way before thrusting in again.

Gerard was a screaming and moaning mess— Frank had him trapped between the sheets that were giving him such good friction and himself. Each inch of their skin in contact was burning. The only thing his mind could produce were whines mixed with _daddies_ and pleas.

“Daddy- daddy,” Gerard moaned, the friction on his dick a little too much to handle anymore. “I- I- need to c-come…”

“Aw, yeah, make yourself come, sweetheart.”

To this Frank pulled out the slightest bit just to take sight of the hot scene before him, the pink hole sucking his dick a quivering, slick, mess— and oh, the man jerked in small movements as he _rubbed himself on the sheets_ , also pushing himself back on the pulsing cock inside him.

Frank caressed his hand on Gerard’s fleshy bum until the man released a low moan from his throat, shivered, and fell lax on the bed. Frank slowly pulled himself out, and with only a few, quirk, strokes his come was striping across Gerard’s soft thighs.

The room was left with soft pants. Frank went to brush the sweaty raven locks out Gerard’s fluttering eyes.

“You alright, baby? I’ll go get some towels to clean up.”

He placed a small kiss on Gerard’s forehead before he went into the bathroom to wet some towels and came back to clean everything, wiping down Gerard’s thighs and taking off his sort of ruined skirt. The sheets were also changed and in the washing machine. Frank also went to the kitchen to get some water and also to the couch, where Gerard’s kitten stuffie and Spugly were negected. Then both men lay next to each other back on the bed, happy noises emitting from Gerard as he hugged his stuffie.

“I’m jello,” Gerard said, turning slightly to look at Frank. They both broke out in giggles, not quite down from their highs. “I mean, I’m exhausted.”

“Hopefully in a good way?”

“In a very _good_ way, daddy.” Gerard stretched a bit like a cat, before scootching over closer to Frank. _So he’s a cuddler,_ Frank thought a bit. Not that he was complaining one single bit. He’d cuddle his babyboy anytime if he wanted to. Wait. _His babyboy?_

“So, daddy, huh?”

“Well, yeah,” Gerard’s eyes looked around a bit. “If you’re okay with it, of course. You seemed really into it as well.” With all lust aside the innocence was back on Gerard’s face and in his voice and the last bit of the sentence was more muttered than spoken. But it was true, Frank fucking loved it.

Now they just looked at each other, adoration and longing hanging in the air. Surely both of them could feel it, right? After all the dirty talking and touches, saying how they felt seemed to draw more shyness out of them than anything else.

“What?” Gerard could only giggle, and Frank could only giggle back.

“Well…” 

Then, there was a muffled buzzing that came from the floor.

“...is that your phone?” Frank raised an eyebrow. Gerard puckered his lips and sat up, gazing at the pile of clothes discarded on the floor.

“I think it is.”

“I’ll go get it.” Frank said.

He retrieved the phone from underneath his shirt and handed it to Gerard, who answered it without looking at it.

“Hello?”

“ _Fuck he answered_ -” there were shuffles from the other end. “Hello? Gerard? Where the fuck are you?”

The sound of his brother’s voice on the other end made Gerard’s face light up with realization.

“Pete and I have been calling you for the past _hour_ and we can’t find you anywhere. Are you still okay? Fuck, you’re making us worried sick.”

“Yes, I’m still with Frank,” Gerard shot an apologetic look at Frank, and Frank knew it was his brother on the phone. “And I’m absolutely fine. And uhm, I’m actually home already.”

“Thank god but why didn’t you answer my calls??”

“Well, uh, we were- uhm,” Gerard’s face grew a scarlet color as he stuttered and Frank had to hold back a giggle watching Gerard trying to explain.

“You were- _oh_ , oh- uhm, okay,” Mikey cleared his throat in realization. “Okay, uh, just as long as you’re safe. Um, good night Gee, see you soon.”

“Bye Mikes, say bye to Pete for me too,” Gerard hung up the phone with a huge exhale.

“Your brother, huh?” Frank smirked, crawling back into the covers. Gerard was still blushing.

“I literally just forgot about him!”

Frank shrugged. “It’s okay, now. You’re absolutely safe with me.”

Gerard just gazed at him, while Frank leant back with his hands folded underneath his head, eyes closed.

“So…” Gerard started, very quietly. Frank’s eyes remained closed. “Do you… do you think you can stay?”

Frank’s eyes opened as he looked at the other man, an eyebrow raised. Gerard just looked back at him, eyes a little wide and his head cocked slightly to the side, anticipating the answer.

“Well, I don’t know,” Frank drawled out casually, acting like he was considering about it. “Is that the question to ask?”

Gerard was a little confused as in what was the question to ask, but his eyes fell just the slightest bit as it was not really the answer he had been looking for and played with his kitten stuffie.

Frank was not finished. “Only if you would be my babyboy,” he smiled, seeing Gerard light up again, “and also accept another stuffie.”

“Yes, fucking yes.” Gerard giggled, leaning in to plant millions of sweet kisses on his new boyfriend’s lips. His _daddy’s_ lips.

But really though, who knew a precious sweetheart and a midget madman would have anything to do together? Well, the unexpected always happens at a haunted house.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imortant note both Gee and Frankie are clean here but please kids do not forget to use protection! ;D
> 
> Once again I would like to thank to those who've left such nice comments and kudos and all the support I've gotten throughout this time. Problem Major is still on the way and I'm thankful to all of your patience. <3 Stay hydrated and clothed!


End file.
